


Stocking Stuffer

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Community: adventdrabbles, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Christmas stocking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabethea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sabethea).



> Prompt: Christmas stocking.

"See your stocking there?" Charlie said, breath warm against Teddy's neck.

Teddy opened his eyes and looked toward the mantel. The stocking was filled-to-bursting, hanging heavily from a golden hook.

"What do you suppose is inside it?" Charlie tightened his grip around Teddy's cock, giving it a firm stroke. 

"Socks from your mum?"

Charlie laughed aloud, though his rhythm on Teddy's prick never faltered.

"Father Christmas may have found a dildo big enough to satisfy even you," Charlie murmured into Teddy's ear. "Shall we open it—and you—tonight?"

Teddy licked his lips, his heart racing in anticipation. "Fuck, yes."


End file.
